videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims Castaway Stories
The Sims Castaway Stories is the third game (and maybe the last game) in the game series, The Sims Stories, developed by Maxis and EA Games. The plot will circulate around a group of Sims castaway-ed on a deserted island. This time your Sims have washed up on a tropical island! Help them make a new life in an unexplored paradise in this easy-to-play, laptop-friendly version of The Sims. The Sims Castaway Stories features two great ways to play. In the new and engaging directed Story mode, explore the island, build a shelter, learn to find food, and make your Sims' lives as fun and comfortable as possible. You even unlock rewards along the way as you achieve set goals. The game was released on January 29, 2008. Features The Sims Castaway Stories features the choice of either playing in a story-driven mode titled "Shipwrecked and Single" or a more sandbox "Wanmami Island". Shipwrecked and Single In "Shipwrecked and Single" mode, the player is subjected to a scenario-driven style of gameplay. The player must choose to play as David Bennett, Jessica Knight, or create a customized Sim, who boards a cruise ship for singles named Solomon Queen, only to have it crash and leave them drifting on the ocean clinging to a steamer trunk. It happens to float onto land, after which the player is left to help the Sim survive. Wanmami Island Gameplay on Wanmami Island is much more open-ended, enabling gameplay reminiscent of more traditional Sims games. The player is allowed to design their own Sims and start families as in The Sims or The Sims 2. Talani,Tiani,Valance,Folon,Curry,Wilson,Powngowa,Barret, or even Bernadette! Comparison to other games in The Sims series The clock format used in the game is represented visually instead of numerically. There are 8 orbs representing the 24 hours of the day, with 1 orb being equivalent to 3 hours. * The currency used in the game are Resources rather than Simoleons. Sims can choose a career as a Gatherer, Hunter, or Crafter in an effort to earn Food and Resources. All jobs have the same working hours and Sims are to work daily. However, there are no penalties for missing work. * All of the objects, clothing, and building tools available in the Sims series are designed to fit the Tropical and Tiki themes. Also, most of the icons used in the game are also designed to fit into the theme. * If a Sim wants to go to a community lot, they must go through a portal and go to adjacent lots, or they can simply use their map for instant travel. * Unlike the other releases in the The Sims Stories series, The Sims Castaway Stories offers one 24-chapter story, compared to the Sims Life Stories and Pet Stories which offer two 12-chapter stories. Moreover, some of the rewards are not directly delivered to the main character. They have to dig at the shore to unlock them. The Sims Castaway allows multiple player profiles to be saved, saving the need to delete profiles to reset the game. Supporting Characters in Shipwrecked and Single Waiata: The orangutan the main character adopts as a pet. Initially, he is not very kind to the main Sim for attempting to take the tiki idol, but eventually he agrees to stay with them. Professor Winford Rhinehart: An old scientist who has done extensive research on the island, hence his vast knowledge about the island's history and culture. Initially, he is very helpful to the main character and the other survivors, but as the story continues, his true intentions are revealed. In the end, his ultimate fate is in the player's hands. Ron Condor: The helicopter pilot that arrives at the end on an assignment to deliver a top-secret package to Professor Rhinehart. He also rescues the survivors of Solomon Queen (Robby, Emma, Hugh, Sandra, and Gina. Not including Robby and Emma who decide to stay.). Who get dumped back on the island for almost crashing the helicopter, and for getting on Ron's nerves. Hugh then shouts about suing him, and then begans to search for a phone. Manave's tribe *'Fangaloka Manave': The Chief and father of Nanihi. He welcomes the main character to the tribe's Volcano Festival as an honorable guest. *'Huhana Manave': The Chief's wife and mother of Nanihi. She weaves the main character a sail as a kind gesture for saving her daughter's life. *'Nanihi Manave': The daughter of the Chief and Huhana. Mischievous and playful, she is being chased by a pack of wild hyenas when the main character meets her. *'Amanaki Tama': The tribe's Shaman, known among the locals as being gifted and wise. He is devoted to the local customs and beliefs and appears to have a quirky personality, eventully appoints the main character as Shaman *'Rohahu Anuata': The Chief's guard. He serves as the messenger between the Manave family and the main character. Doesn't have a home, choses to be a nomad so that, "his prey won't get familiar with his scent." Possible love interests *'Emobi Whetu': One of the villagers in the Village Market. He needs help fixing the exercise machines as he is not a skilled repairman. *'Timoti Fekitoa': One of the villagers in the Village Market. He is seen painting at the easel and would like to have company to play chess with. *'Akolo Mamanu': One of the villagers at the Village Harbor. He wants to have a jar of fireflies to use for a light at night. *'Ahio Heimata': One of the villagers at the Village Harbor. He is Rainui's younger brother and needs a hand in spearing fish. *'Rainui Heimata': One of the villagers at the Village Harbor. She is Ahio's bossy sister and wants someone to push her on the swing. *'Orama Herenui': One of the villagers in the Village Market. She has a bad memory and is longing for a Singing Stone from Scavenger Fields. *'Kiri Roimata': One of the villagers in the Village Market. She wants the main character to light the trash pit for her. *'Tumata Tehea': One of the villagers at the Village Harbor. She doesn't know how to play an instrument and wants the main character to play something for her. Solomon Queen *'David Bennett': One of the mechanics for the Solomon Queen, who manley took the job so he could go to Club Meet your Mate. He was one of the two chooseable characters from they begining of the game. *'Jessica Knight': A writer who recently took an offer to write an article in "Going Places" magazine, little did she know the she wasn't "Going" to Club Meet your Mate. She was one of the two chooseable characters from the begining of the game. *'Hugh Bailey': A survivor from Solomon Queen. Greedy and manipulative, he takes over Shady Lagoon, the main character's secondary residence, without hesitation. *'Sandra Barnham': A survivor from Solomon Queen. She seems to have a slight interest in Hugh and is very homesick. *'Gina Gibson': A survivor from Solomon Queen. She is portrayed as a ditsy and daring young lady, who also loves to garden, and has a husband back home in the city. *'Robby Smith': A survivor from Solomon Queen. He loves to have fun constantly, and loves pranks and jokes. He eventually decides to stay on the island with Emma Langsford. *'Emma Langsford': A survivor from Solomon Queen. She has a huge crush on Robby, and in the end she follows Robby's decision to remain on the island. *'Bart Pittman': The Chief Engineer of the Solomon Queen. He is the only survivor found on Volcano Island and is dying when the main character finds him. In his final breath, he reveals the truth about Professor Rhinehart to the main character. Reception The Sims Castaway Stories was generally well received. GameRankings has an average score of 77% based on 7 reviews, while MetaCritic has a score of 73%. PC Gamer (US) gave the game an 83%, praising the low system requirements, the music, the original setting, as well as the low retail price, but noting that there are a few bugs and long loading times. IGN gave the game an overall score of 7.3 out of 10, stating "The Sims Castaway Stories is the first game in the entire series that really feels different despite being based on the same engine and principles", but also saying that there is little to no replayability. Some critics enjoyed the game less than others, however. PC Zone said "By peddling this sort of single-minded crud to children EA are creating a new generation of absolute morons who won't be able to think one step ahead of themselves." Notes and Tips * "boolprop testingcheatsenabled true" won't work in this game. * motherlode will work * boolprop constrainfloorelevation true/false 'will work * '''kaching '''will work * '''maxmotives '''won't work Career Notes/Tips '''Crafter Career ' *'''Skills: creativity, '''logic, and mechanical *Career Reward: '"The Crafter's Bench Crafting Bench" *'Special Funtion: 'Can create three rare objects, that are also good to raise Fun motive '''Objets: ' *'"Strange Little Game": '''a small hand held game *'"MagicTunes Makeshift Radio": a nice radio that has four types of music, Diso, Beach, Island, and Zydeco. (One of the only two music playing devices, the other is a Career Reward, see section) *"Radio Controlled Coconut": 'despite the name, it acculey a small radio controlled car. Relation to ''The Sims series * The Sims Castaway Stories is not considered a spin-off of The Sims 2 as The Sims 2 Pets's successor, The Sims 2 Castaway is however. (The Sims 2 Castaway was released one year after The Sims 2 Pets) * Because The Sims Castaway Stories is not considered a spin-off, it has to be the successor to The Sims Pet Stories. Category:Games